


Life Would Be Different

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e07 Bitter Reunions, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: Vlad wishes his life would have been different





	Life Would Be Different

Vlad struts into his Wisconsin manor cool and slow. Maddie is sitting in the kitchen with Jazz, whereas Jack and Danny are surprisingly absent. That makes things safer. Jack has a way of pushing Vlad's buttons, but Maddie is generally nonchalant.

"Hello, Madelyn. I hope you haven't been sitting here too long in wait."

"Oh, hi, Vlad. Jazz here is having trouble working your coffeemaker is all."

"Perhaps another reason teenagers shouldn't be trying to win over caffeine every livelong day."

"Ew." Jazz shudders. "I'm going to find Dad."

"He's on the phone with your grandmother, dear."

Jazz shakes her head and leaves the room, obviously distrusting of Vlad's motives. The half-ghost man tears the stitching in his tux-like suit as he pulls at his collar and moves in on Maddie. They were high school sweethearts, and he wants that label back.


End file.
